Puppy Love
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Toby adopts a teacup Chihuahua puppy which he names Sprinkles. His wife, Happy, was not too happy about this. Will she grow to love Sprinkles?


**Puppy Love**

Toby Curtis was driving home from Bed Bath and Beyond, getting furniture for the house he and Happy got after they were married, when he saw it. A pet store that he just had to stop in. Toby walked in to look at teacup Chihuahuas. He found an adorable one that was mostly brown with a white stripe down its face. The girl teacup Chihuahua also had deep brown eyes. She was overall great. Toby quickly got her and made her a collar that read "Sprinkles." The collar was purple and has white cupcakes on it with pink sprinkles. Toby got her food, food and water dishes, little outfits, toys, and a leash. Yep, Toby got her a mission outfit, a daily outfit, a swimming outfit, and pajamas. Then, he finally drove back home.

"Hey, I'm back!" Toby called through the door. Right before that he tucked Sprinkles in his jacket so Happy wouldn't see her yet.

"Toby, what's squirming around in your jacket?" Happy questioned as she pointed at his jacket.

"Oh this? Well…" Toby trailed off.

Sprinkles leaped out of Toby's jacket and jumped onto the floor.

"A dog?!" Happy raged.

"It's not just any dog, it's _our_ teacup Chihuahua named Sprinkles," Toby replied.

"You mean _your_ dog," Happy corrected, "I want nothing to do with it."

"Please! I'll take care of her and everything! Please, just let me keep her!" Toby pleaded.

"You promise to do everything for it?" Happy inquired.

"Uh- huh," Toby nodded.

"That means feeding it, watering it, walking it, playing with it, bathing it, and cleaning up for it. Are you sure you want to do that?" Happy reminded.

"Yes, and as they say it's good to start taking care of a pet so you learn how to take care of kids," Toby replied.

Happy blushed at her husband's statement. She had always wanted a family, since she never really had one. Well, she had a chance to finally have one with Toby. She sighed before she brushed off the statement.

"Ok, fine, if it means that much to you, you can have Sprinkles," Happy announced.

"Yay!" Toby cheered.

"So, are we going to go get the furniture? Which was the _main reason_ I sent you out for," Happy sighed.

"Oh, yeah! A truck from the store is supposed to be bringing in the rest of the furniture," Toby replied.

Toby and Happy had already gotten a bed, a refrigerator, and the rest of the basics. They just needed a few chairs for the living room, a couch, and a few other things. Well, they just got married, so they still needed some things.

"Where did you get this furniture, Bed Bath and Be Hideous?" Happy sassed as they started getting the furniture out of Toby's truck.

"No, Bed Bath and Beyond, thank you. It'll look much better when it's actually in the house," Toby replied.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Happy said as she rolled her brown eyes.

"It will, I'm telling you!" Toby persuaded.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Happy replied.

Toby and Happy finally got the furniture into the house. Happy supervised as Toby moved the furniture around the living room. Let's just say that Toby had to move it around a lot before Happy decided where the furniture fit and looked perfect.

"I gotta hand it to you, Doc, it looks pretty nice," Happy smiled.

"Told you so," Toby laughed.

"Well, it'll look nice until Sprinkles ruins it," Happy said.

"Sprinkles is well behaved and will not destroy the furniture. She may only get fur on it, which I will happily vacuum off," Toby defended.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed. It took _way_ too long to set up the furniture," Happy yawned.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," Toby said as Happy walked to the bedroom.

Toby had fed and watered Sprinkles right before they started setting up the furniture. So Sprinkles was good. Well, Toby took her to the backyard to do her business. Then, he put on her cupcake pajamas and went into the bedroom. Toby jumped in the bed with Sprinkles, and she curled up on his chest.

"You got it clothes?" Happy questioned in her ' _Seriously_ ' tone as she rolled over to face Toby.

"Of course I did!" Toby answered.

"And you're letting Sprinkles sleep with us?" Happy asked.

"Yeah, I don't want her wandering around the house and getting lost," Toby replied.

"Ok then, well good night, Toby. Good night Sprinkles," Happy said as she rolled back over.

"Good night, Happy," Toby said as he leaned closer to Happy and kissed her forehead.

The next morning, Happy sent Toby to the store to get some more food. That left Happy and Sprinkles alone. In the same house. Together.

Happy was sitting on the couch watching TV when Sprinkles walked over to her with a ball in her mouth.

"What do you want _now_?" Happy questioned as she looked down at the teacup Chihuahua.

Sprinkles spit the ball out of her mouth and dropped it at Happy's feet.

"I suppose you want me to throw this," Happy sighed as she picked up the ball.

She threw it into the hall and Sprinkles retrieved it. She dropped the ball at Happy's feet again. This just kept happening over and over again.

"I guess you are pretty cute," Happy admitted.

Happy picked Sprinkles up and set her on her lap. She began to stroke the teacup Chihuahua's silky fur. Happy turned back on the TV and continued watching _NCIS._ Toby returned shortly.

"I see you and Sprinkles are getting along," Toby smiled as he set down the groceries.

"No, she's just invading my space," Happy fibbed as she set Sprinkles on the floor.

"Ok, whatever you say," Toby smiled noticing the lie.

"Uh- huh. Let's just put away the groceries," Happy said as she walked into the kitchen.

After the groceries were put away, Happy started making lunch. Toby was playing with Sprinkles while she was doing that. Lunch was finally ready and Toby and Sprinkles walked in. Toby put food in Sprinkles food dish and water in her water dish. Then he added some deli meat to her food.

"Toby? What was that you put in Sprinkles' food dish?" Happy questioned with a disapproving frown.

"Just some deli meat," Toby slyly said as Sprinkles scarfed up the deli meat.

"You love that dog to pieces, don't you?" Happy wondered out loud.

"Yes, but not as much as I love you," Toby smiled as he kissed his wife.

"That's what I thought," Happy smirked as she broke off the kiss.

Later on that day, Toby and Happy took Sprinkles on a walk in her daily outfit which Toby changed her into. It was finally time for dinner and Happy and Toby fed Sprinkles their scraps of food they didn't eat. Then the three of them curled up on the couch and watched _Night at the Museum._ Sooner than they expected it was time for bed. Sprinkles still slept on Toby's chest, but tonight Happy kissed the top of Sprinkles head after telling her good night.

"I knew you liked _our_ Sprinkles," Toby smiled.

"Only because she's _ours_ ," Happy replied as she wrapped the blanket closer to her since Toby liked to steal the sheet in the middle of the night.

Yep, getting a teacup Chihuahua named Sprinkles was definitely a great idea on Toby's part.

 **Author's Note: Hey readers! I actually just started watching Scorpion and I'm 8 episodes in. I already love it though. ;) I loved it when Toby was like "And he was very judgmental when I told him I had a teacup Chihuahua named Sprinkles. And I thought what if he actually decided to get a teacup Chihuahua named Sprinkles after this. And thus this story was born! And plus I totally ship Toby and Happy! They are like so adorable. I totally hated how that music guy asked Happy out when Toby was trying to get her to go with him to the Monster Truck Rally. I was like "Not cool, non-main character!" Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember all reviews are appreciated, and if you have a story idea for a Happy and Toby story PM me or leave it in the comments. Anyway, thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
